Games
by ayalan
Summary: House and Cuddy spend an evening at the hospital together playing.. games with each other. Rated M for language, but doesn't have real smut in it, sorry. Note: Was already posted before on Livejournal.


Cuddy sat in her office

Cuddy sat in her office. It was cold outside, and dark, and after such a long day. She couldn't even find the energy to go home. There wasn't much waiting there for her anyway. Cuddy felt as if she was the only person left in the whole hospital, and decided it would be best just to lie down for a while.

She slept for what seemed like eternity. If she wouldn't have been woken up by the feeling someone was staring at her, she could have slept until the morning.

A strange unknown feeling came rushing over her, as she started looking around for its cause. After about a minute of looking around, she suddenly noticed a strain of hair peeking from the bottom of the window. Cuddy didn't need to see its whole head to know who it is. She got up and opened the door quickly. The voyeur fell immediately to the grown. "Ouch", House screamed like a little 12 year old girl.

"What are you doing here House?" Cuddy asked, half annoyed, half amused.

"Eeeh.. I was just passing by" he tried to find a good excuse.

"Yeah, sure House. In the middle of the night you were passing by, and you happened to be peeping at me from the window."

"Well, I thought it would be rude to just come in your office and stare."

"Go away House." Cuddy said, not sure she entirely meant it.

"No, I think I'm going to stay" He said and went to lie on the sofa.

"HOUSE!!" Cuddy screamed, and pointed her finger to the door. This didn't seem to bother House much, as he kept lying there with a smile spreading across his lips.

Cuddy frowned and thought of a plan in which to remove the evil doctor who was taking her sleeping space with no shame.

"Fine, House, you won. Stay here. I want to go and take a shower anyway." Cuddy knew this would get his imagination (and a few other body parts) going. She winked and gave him a sexy little smile and left the room.

House knew Cuddy well, even a little too well. He knew she was tricking him, but as the man that he was, no matter how screwed up, this was just an opportunity he couldn't miss. He followed her to the staff bathroom. Before going inside, he waited a few minutes for her to remove her clothes and get inside the shower, so she wouldn't notice he is there, staring. As soon as House heard the sound of the water running, he came inside. "This wasn't what I planned" he thought, as he saw Cuddy, fully dressed, waiting for him.

"Did you really think I was going to get NAKED, knowing you are going to come and stare?" As she said that, not waiting for an answer, she ran outside of the bathroom and into her office again, locking it as she came in. "There. Now it is House-proof" she thought to herself and smiled.

After a minute, walking as fast as he can, House reached Cuddy's office and tried to come in. Noticing it is locked; he kept banging and banging the door. Louder and harder. All the while, Cuddy was pretending not to hear anything.

Being the stubborn ass that he is, House didn't give up and just kept banging. It didn't take too long for Cuddy to get up and open the door again. "Alright, alright you bastard what do you want."

"Let me see... I want to be filthy rich and to see your boobs"

"Never going to happen" She smiled and shook her head.

House just stared blankly, chocked and fell to the ground. Cuddy jumped toward him, worried, not understanding what happened. She started feeling guilty, thinking this happened because of the little trick she played on him.

As Cuddy reached down to see if House was breathing, she felt Houses hands on her back, grabbing her toward him, getting her mouth all over his, if only for a second.

Immediately, Cuddy tried to get up away from House, but he was too strong for her and she couldn't pull away from his arms. Naturally, being unable to move anywhere, Cuddy started hitting house all over.

House was enjoying this little game. It wasn't the situation he fantasized about for so long, but it was still physical contact. "LISA CUDDY, THE SEXIEST WOMAN ALIVE is lying on ME", he thought to himself unable to believe it.

After a few minutes of hard hitting, of House laughing and then complaining Cuddy stopped. She was exhausted and started wondering and thinking that this wasn't so bad after all. This was a man she had so much in common with. A man she understood, and respected and who understood her as well. And being alone for so long, without a man on her side, it felt nice just to feel the warmth of someone else. So she laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes.

House knew he won this battle. He wasn't sure why he went to it in the first place, but it didn't matter anyway. He held Lisa Cuddy in his hands, and nothing else was going on in the world.

House felt her little breathes on his chest, enjoying every second of it. Trying not to wake her up, he watched her as she slept. This was as intimate as he went, ever since Stacy left him. But he still wanted more. He wondered how it would feel to touch the tip of her lips, with his own, to explore her mouth, he perfect teeth, with his tongue.

House moved a little, and Cuddy woke up. She didn't remember at first where she was, but the whole situation of what happened came back soon enough. She frowned a bit, and then smiled. Overwhelmed about how comfortable she felt lying on Greg House's body.

Her smile was wide and beautiful. House saw an opportunity, and moved his head closer to Cuddy's, touching her lips with his own, just a little bit. Cuddy didn't refuse, so House moved forward, a little bit at a time until their lips fitted one another exactly. It was sweet, it was gentle. Just as he knew she wanted it.

Cuddy didn't waste another second. She grabbed his face, and let her tongue explore his mouth. "I can do this forever" she thought. "I want to do this forever."

As Dr. Greg House held Dr. Lisa Cuddy for once, everything seemed to be okay again, if only, until the next day.


End file.
